In the art of electrophotography, an electrophotographic plate comprising a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is imaged by first uniformly electrostatically charging the imaging surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The plate is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation such as light, which selectively dissipates the charge in the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image in the non-illuminated area. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing finely divided electroscopic toner particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible toner image can be transferred to a suitable receiving member such as paper. This imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable electrophotographic imaging members.
The electrophotographic imaging members may be in the form of plates, drums or flexible belts. These electrophotographic members are usually multilayered photoreceptors that comprise a substrate, a conductive layer, an optional hole blocking layer, an optional adhesive layer, a charge generating layer, a charge transport layer, an optional overcoating layer and, in some belt embodiments, an anticurl backing layer. One type of multilayered photoreceptor comprises a layer of finely divided particles of a photoconductive inorganic compound dispersed in an electrically insulating organic resin binder. For example, the photoreceptor can have separate charge generating (photogenerating) sections and charge transport layers. The charge generation section is capable of photogenerating holes and injecting the photogenerated holes into the charge transport layer.
The charge generating section utilized in multilayered photoreceptors include, for example, inorganic photoconductive particles or organic photoconductive particles dispersed in a film forming polymeric binder. Inorganic or organic photoconductive material may be formed as a continuous, homogeneous charge generation section. Many suitable photogenerating materials known in the art may be utilized, if desired.
Electrophotographic imaging members or photoreceptors having varying and unique properties are desired to satisfy the vast demands of the xerographic industry. The use of organic photogenerating pigments such as perylenes, bisazos, perinones, and polycyclic quinones in electrophotographic applications is well known. Generally, layered imaging members with the aforementioned pigments exhibit acceptable photosensitivity in the visible region of the light spectrum, and hence they are particularly suitable for use in electrophotographic processes where visible light sources such as tungsten, fluorescent, and xenon lamps are used.
However, these classes of pigments in many instances have low or negligible photosensitivity in the near infrared region of the spectrum, for example between about 750 and 970 nanometers, thereby preventing their selection for photoresponsive imaging members in electronic printers wherein electronic light emitting devices, such as GaAs diode lasers, are commonly used as a light source to create an electrostatic image on the imaging members. Also, some of the above mentioned organic pigments have a narrow and restricted spectral response range such that they cannot reproduce certain colors present in the original documents, thus resulting in inferior copy quality.
To satisfy these demands, photoreceptors with different charge generation section formulations providing varying photosensitivities may be utilized. Charge generation sections are often formed by layering a dispersion of photoconductive pigments on to the photoreceptor. The cost to develop different photoconductive pigments and different charge generation section coating dispersion formulations and to change dispersion solutions for different products in the manufacturing process greatly increases the costs to manufacture photoreceptors.
The process of making a photoreceptor using dispersions is strongly susceptible to many variables, such as, for example, materials variables, including contents and purity of the material; process variables, including milling time and milling procedure; and coating process variables, including web coating, dip coating, the drying process of several layers, the time interval between the coatings of successive layers etc. The net outcome of all these variables is that the electrical characteristics of photoreceptors may be inconsistent during the manufacturing process.
Sensitivity is a very important electrical characteristic of electrophotographic imaging members or photoreceptors. Sensitivity may be described in two aspects. The first aspect of sensitivity is spectral sensitivity, which refers to sensitivity as a function of wavelength. An increase in spectral sensitivity implies an appearance of sensitivity at a wavelength in which previously no sensitivity was detected. The second aspect of sensitivity, broadband sensitivity, is a change of sensitivity (e.g., an increase) at a particular wavelength previously exhibiting sensitivity, or a general increase of sensitivity encompassing all wavelengths previously exhibiting sensitivity. This second aspect of sensitivity may also be described as change of sensitivity, encompassing all wavelengths, with a broadband (white) light exposure. A common problem encountered in the manufacturing of photoreceptors is maintaining consistent spectral and broadband sensitivity from batch to batch.
Typically, flexible photoreceptor belts are fabricated by depositing the various layers of photoactive coatings onto long webs that are thereafter cut into sheets. The opposite ends of each photoreceptor sheet are overlapped and ultrasonically welded together to form an imaging belt. In order to increase throughput during the web coating operation, the webs to be coated have a width of twice the width of a final belt. After coating, the web is slit lengthwise and thereafter transversely cut into predetermined lengths to form photoreceptor sheets of precise dimensions that are eventually welded into belts. The web length in a coating run may be many thousands of feet long and the coating run may take more than an hour for each layer.
Various types of inorganic photoconductive pigments are known in the art, including pigments based on phthalocyanine. A variety of phthalocyanine-based pigments are suitable for use in photoimaging members, including metal-free phthalocyanines, copper, iron, and zinc phthalocyanines, chloroindium phthalocyanines, hydroxygallium phthalocyanines, titanium-based phthalocyanines, such as, for example, titanyl phthalocyanine, and compositions comprising combinations of the above pigments.
Of particular interests are titanyl phthalocyanines. Titanyl phthalocyanines, or oxytitanium phthalocyanines, are suitable photogenerating pigments known to absorb near infrared light around 800 nanometers and have generally exhibited improved sensitivity compared to other pigments such as, for example, hydroxygallium phthalocyanine. Titanyl phthalocyanine is known to exhibit certain crystal phases or polymorphs. Generally, titanyl phthalocyanine is known to have five main crystal forms known as Types I, II, III, x, and IV. The various polymorphs of titanyl phthalocyanine have been demonstrated as suitable pigments in the charge or photogenerating layer of a photoimaging member or device. Various methods for preparing a titanyl phthalocyanine having a particular crystal phase have been demonstrated.
Current high speeds printing can be conducted at, for example, a speed of at least 100 or 110 ppm or more. However, to achieve a greater productivity, future high speed printing targets a much higher printing speed, such as up to 200 ppm or higher. There thus is a need for higher speed photoreceptors. One solution to increase the photoreceptor speed is the use of high-sensitivity TiOPc that would require less exposure energy.